Kissing a Stranger
by EllieLocke
Summary: Oneshot. Joint with Ray Marianne kisses a stanger right before midnight on New Year. She thinks she won't see him again, and that idea kills her.


Fic written by me and a friend (Ray) for another friend (Marianne) who's turning 18 today (Jan 3rd)

We Love you Mar :)

xx

hope you all enjoy this, it's a standalone. a cheesy one, I might add.

disclaimer: neither Ray nor me owns Danny Jones, but the plot does.

* * *

_ray's part italic_

martu's part normal

**Kissing a stranger**

_Small rain drops fell on my shoulders as I was walking through the busy streets of London. My brown hair covered my face while the cold January wind ripped through the city._

_I instantly brought my scarf closer to my body and quickened my steps. _

_Rain clouds were hanging heavily above me and people pushed me back and forth while I walked down to the underground. _

_My head had been continuously spinning ever since I got out of bed today. The alcohol was still in my veins, causing me to nearly trip over an empty pop can that was lying on the ground._

_Not only was my head feeling heavy because of the amount I drunk last night, but my mind was somewhere else; somewhere more beautiful than the grey and dirty walls of the Oxford-Street-Station. _

_I saw sparkles everywhere. People with happy faces and sweaty bodies were dancing to the music. I was sitting between my friends and felt the vibe coming from the crowd in the club._

_The joy, the happiness and the tension - everyone was awaiting the new year. _

_Looking at my watch, I smiled knowing that it was just an hour till the New Year started. A year where I wanted to achieve everything - every single dream I dreamt, would become reality. I felt it in my veins that something was going to be different the next year - something that would turn everything upside down, but in a good way._

_I scanned the surroundings and saw a young man looking at me. I avoided his gaze and returned to my friend who sat beside me._

_As I was speaking with my friends, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder._

_What I saw when I turned around was the man who looked at me before. _

_I was mesmerised. His crystal blue eyes were watching me. His lips curled up into a smile, which showed his blank white teeth. And his brown curls covered his face, framing it perfectly._

_I tried to shake off the nervous feeling I felt in my stomach and I tried to smile self-confidently, but it all failed._

_I didn't even notice how he had bent down to me until I heard him whisper, "Wanna dance?" in to my right ear. His voice sounded melodic; however it was telling me he wasn't from here - his accent was different from mine._

_I felt his warm breath on my skin and so I nodded slowly._

_The stranger held my hand while we were dancing; we then became absorbed into each other's eyes. He was taller than me, very muscular and handsome. _

_Not paying attention to the beat of the music, he pulled me closer. His hand was now on my back and my head was leaning on his shoulder. His touches were giving me goose bumps causing me to shiver._

_The sound around me got dull and the Countdown was far away. The only thing I could think of was the body against mine._

_He removed his hand from my back and pulled his body away to look at me. _

_He still had a smile plastered on his face, but his eyes sparkled like the thousands of silver decorations above us. He was getting closer and closer till his lips met mine._

_And in the second his lips attached to mine, the countdown was over and cheerful "Happy new year" wishes were heard._

_I opened my eyes again and smiled. But to my dismay, I only saw the tired faces of the few strangers on the tube. Among them wasn't the stranger I was imagining. _

_I was frustrated and hid my face under the large scarf I was wearing. I stepped out of the tube and was on my way to the café._

_The streets weren't that full anymore and the rain had started to become heavier. I hurried up the last few steps until I reached the door and went in._

_Ray was standing behind the counter and turned on the coffee machine. I mumbled a "morning" and went past her. I opened the door that said "Staff Only" on it and was greeted by a cheerful Martina. Her brown fringe fell into her face but her smile was still clearly visible._

_"Oh, shut up..." I grumbled and took off my jacket and scarf. "Oh someone's a bit hung-over, eh?" Martina chuckled and gave me my apron and name badge. _

_The door opened again and Ray stepped inside. "Hung-over?" She asked._

_"You two are such a pain in the ass..." I said while fighting with the badge. As I looked up I saw the two smiling at each other._

_"Martu, I think it isn't just the hangover..." Ray said matter-of-factly. "You remember that hot guy from last night?" Her lips curled up into another smile._

_"Oh yeah! The one with the curly hair and the blue eyes..." They both sat down and looked at me._

_"Oh my...ok..." I gave up and leaned against the wall. "We danced. We kissed. And then he said goodbye. That's it."_

_I knew it wasn't enough for them but I was still angry with myself that I didn't get the chance to get his name or his number._

_The two of them caught on to what I was thinking, because they got up. "Well, let's go to work..." Ray said and then we all left the room._

"Baby, you should have some coffee so you can feel better, I'll make it for you, ok? You take a break now; we'll take care of everything." Ray smiled broadly at me.

Her black hair and sparkly eyes were trying to send me those positive vibes I needed to change my mood, but nothing was changing since my reality was still the same – kissed a hot guy, didn't ask his number.

What was wrong with me, I didn't know, but there was certainly something wrong.

It wasn't just his looks that had captivated me.

There was something about him; about he acted towards me, to touch me, to look at me that made me feel safe. How could that be? I barely knew him. But it felt so right, having his hand in mine.

The more I thought about it, the more depressed I got as I realized over and over again that there'd be no way to fix it now.

"Baby, you wanna go and sit over there? Really, we can handle in here." Martina tried using a soft voice.

I managed a small smile and took the cup of dark coffee into my hands. Carefully I moved to a table by the window near the counter where Martina was now attending to some customer and where Ray was making cappuccinos.

I sighed as I watched them.

"Baby, look at it for what it was, an amazing start of the year with a great guy!"

Ray said walking over to me frowning, obviously not convinced by my "I'm ok" from earlier.

"R is right, love. Besides, you know how it is. If you're meant to come across him once more, then fate will bring you two together. Trust me, that's the way it works."

Martina patted my back and then they both headed back behind the counter to keep on working.

I took a sip of my coffee and looked out the window, where a girl was teaching her young sister –or it looked like it anyway- how to tie her shoe.

I heard Martina and Ray talking excitedly about something, but I was too distracted to care what it was.

Maybe they were right, maybe it was meant to be that way. My friends like to believe in that stuff, destiny - or whatever you want to call it. On the other hand, I believe in the contrary - you handled your life and had full control of what happened to you.

Cause if I'd just asked him to give me his number, then maybe things would be different now.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice that I had somebody standing in front of me. I raised my gaze to see who it was, and gasped as I saw that freckled face, contagious smile and glowing eyes looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprisingly at him as he was here, with me. I wasn't having a hallucination, right? I couldn't be that mad.

"Happy New Year to you too," he laughed.

"I was passing by, walking down the other road, and as I looked this way I saw your face looking out the window. D'you mind if I sit?" he pointed to the chair. His curls were just as beautiful as last night. He had a leather jacket on that made him look a few years older, and he looked as hot as ever in it.

That's when I changed my mind and had no choice but to agree with my two best friends; my life was as much in my hands as it laid in fate's hands – which this time had given me the pleasant surprise of bringing Danny Jones into my life, and once again, into the picture. However, I would be the one to make sure he stayed there.


End file.
